so he screams
by O4thk33p3r
Summary: his only happiness dissolves in a show of crimson tears, so he screams. -zack&cloud platonic. major crisis core spoilers.


_so he screams_

_ . _

_zack&cloud (platonic)_

_ . _

_z; _

A grunt escapes the SOLDIER (first class, of course) as he hits the ground, body littered with metal bullets that tore through flesh and caused an overwhelming pain. Vomit emerges from his throat and he swallows it back down and coughs from hurt. It tastes metallic.

The SOLDIERs retreat and he smirks. Cowards, all of them. He supposes that he did the right thing; protecting his honor and his best friend. He shifts his head upー ow ーand stares up at the sky. It's grey, and a raindrop hits bullseye on the middle of his forehead, as if the life stream is crying over his death. A grin. He can feel the blood vessels in his eyes popping. He figures that if he doesn't die because of the wounds he would die of blood-loss, or an aneurysm at the most. He would die a blood-stained, dusty, hedgehog-haired man who left behind his own mess. Cloud would have to pick it up.

Oh no, memories. _Memories. _

They say pain was the hardest thing to experience during death, but he thinks otherwise. Blood and water mix in his eyes as he tried desperately to stop thinking. His parents, Angeal, Genesis, meeting Cloud, training, becoming a SOLDIER, Aeris.

_Aeris_. His beautiful little flower of the slums. She was truly a diamond in the rough and he so wanted to protect her. He wonders if he could protect that white-and-pink-clad princess in the afterlife. Maybe the lifestream would take mercy. Her chocolate locks were so soft, as were her pink lips. If he could just kiss her one more time, just to say goodbye, he would die extremely happy. But alas, he realizes, he wouldn't. He was going to die. And this is where he realizes that the worst pain in dying isn't actually dying, it's the emotional trauma that comes with it. He is so scared, so _afraid!_ Was this what Angeal felt?

The bloody water falls from his wide eyes, slipping down his cheeks as they leave trails on his dirty cheek. For a moment, he comforts in the tears, feeling his thoughts jumble and disappear. He can't think well now and everything is together. He only hopes that Cloud doesn't see him crying.

He hears a grunt from behind a rock and knows it's Cloud. He hurriedly tried to wipe his tears and does, but it feels more like he slapped himself because of the loss of power in both his arms. He can't feel his feet, and he can't move his legs. Death was slowly but surely coming for him. He slaps his arms back down on the hard ground and winces in pain. He now feels nothing but that and more. His entire body is in vehement pain.

So he screams. It's not loud, it's not quiet. It's inside- a long, piercing scream that rips through his half-consciousness and gives him a splitting headache. Another tear rushes through his face, but he now has no control of his arm. He needs to do something, though, so he waits and wills energy to come to him one last time.

_ . _

_c; _

He wakes in the worst of ways.

Months and months of only being there. His mind was elsewhere; his body was there. It was painful. He was subconsciously awake- a shell of his former self. He remembers running; so much running, only to be caught at the end. Guilt rises in his throat as he feels the need to purge his already empty stomach. His eyes are still on the image in front of him.

Black, spiky hair spread in a crimson puddle around his mentor; his best friend. He crawls faster over to the man, silently willing his tired arms to grasp and pull faster. When he finally gets there, he forces himself to kneel in front of Zack. The former tiredly opens a bloodshot eye and gives a sad grin. Blood trails from the corner of his mouth and leads down his dirt-covered face. Cloud breaks. Tears rush down his dirty face and he grasps Zack's shoulders, trying to speak the words that won't come.

"Shh, Spike, it's fine. I don't blame you."

The blond puts both of his hands around his best friend's chest, often pressing down in attempts to stop the bleeding, but knows it's hopeless. Even with the right treatment, Zack has lost too much blood. Zack winces and gently pushes Cloud's hands off of him.

"Not gonna work, buddy. But I want you to promise me something."

Cloud sits back with his head bowed. His vision blurs and he cries harder, tears rushing faster.

"You need to be my living legacy. Protect your loved ones and defend your honor as a soldier! Show those Shinreeks that we can beat them."

Cloud nods slowly, before Zack pushes his head down to his chest.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but please… know… that this wasn't… your fault." His speech is breath-filled now, Cloud notices, as he pulls his head back up. It's covered in crimson and he takes the handkerchief on his forearm and wipes it all off. He doesn't discard it, though, but stuffs it into his pocket. Zack weakly grasps the sword-his Buster Sword- and pushes it in Cloud's direction.

"I'll… See ya… Buddy… Hey... Would you… Say… I… Became a… Hero?"

_Hero._ That was the last word spoken by Zack Fair before his mako-infused bright blue eyes closed and eyelashes fluttered with them. Cloud was alone. And he thinks that hurts worse than the guilt and pain that he was in. He was alone. No parents, friends, only enemies that would try to kill him on sight. It was unbearable and he wants to join Zack in the lifestream. He eyes the Buster Sword on the ground, but realizes he made a promise with his passed friend. He was his living legacy.

So he screams. It's loud and not quiet at all. It tears through his vocal cords and stings at his eyes. It's long and raspy and he realizes that it was the first sound he has made consciously in month. When his lungs give in and he can no longer scream, he picks up the sword. Taking one last look at Zack, he turns and begins walking away towards a goal.

"Yes I would, Zack. I just hope that when I depart for the lifestream, others would say the same."

_ . _

_so he screams_

_ . _

_Hello! Aly here! _

_It seems like I have made another tragedy story. I'm very sorry if I made any of you cry. Today was rainy and I felt like writing something devastating and walah! Really sad Cloud and Zack story. _

_Anyways, happy Saint Patrick's day! I don't celebrate it much so it's more of a, "hey, this gives me an excuse to wear that green top I bought and never use" kinda day. Either way, I hope you all have a great time! So, feedback would be very much appreciated! I would love a few reviews on this! _

_Till next time, _

_Aly_


End file.
